Certain applications of electrical connections involve the transmission of electrical signals at high voltage, such as at 1800 volts or higher, and the signals may be continuous or pulsed. Electrical connector products are known which are useful for such applications, and one of the primary concerns is the occurrence of corona discharge and also the detrimental effects such discharge events can have on the structure of the insulation material of electrical connectors, including degradation and possible breakdown of the dielectric insulation around the terminals and the exposed conductor wires. One product is known in which the conductor wire is soldered to a termination end of the contact terminal, and the housing member must provide access to the termination end for such soldering to be performed by soldering tools. Such access involves at least a physical gap through the portion of the dielectric housing surrounding the termination area, and such a gap could permit corona discharge therethrough because a short voltage leakage path is established through the air between the conductive material at the termination site and the outside environment. In order to eliminate the short voltage path it is necessary to fill the gap after the termination step by a further step such as by using potting compound which will harden and thereby form a physical dielectric structure completely around the termination.
It is desirable to provide an electrical connector assembly especially adapted to minimize the occurrence of corona discharge events.
It is desirable to provide such an electrical connector which minimizes and simplifies the steps involved in assembly and complete application of the connector to the conductor wires remote from the manufacturing site.